Alone
by ellensama.com
Summary: Set two weeks after Evey leaves V, V is still taking it hard and Evey still adjusting to her new life. Deep inside they both wish to see each other again. But both refuse to give in and meet once more for now. The story deals with the pain the both feel.
1. Silence

"Silence once was an ignorance I had, now silence is a heavy weight that pushes down on my chest. I find myself lately listening to how loud silence really is. It has been two weeks now and counting since Evey has left. Not a day goes by now that I hope for just a chance to see her again."

V stood alone on the stone rooftop and over looked the city. A breeze pushed his wig's hair about his masked face. Under that mask his eyes were searching for what rooftop Evey might rest beneath. His breath suddenly became caught up in his throat has he held it with a quiver. A van below on the cobble street raced along with sirens fully blazing, it screamed like a fat raven thru the night air.

V forced himself to breathe normally, he gripped tightly on to the stone railing. "No no she's fine, she'll be fine." he spoke to himself.

It was too late though to catch himself and a tear rolled across his skin, under the porcelain mask. He was still upset from what happened, what he did still hung on his shoulders like Atlas and the world. He slipped and swiftly lowered himself downward, turning around as he did. He sat on the stone, leaning his back against one of the railing's posts. He undid his mask off and tossed it aside as he pushed his face into his gloved hands.

He held his breath once more as a few tears slipped down. Images of Evey flashed thru his mind which caused him to sob. "Evey" he whispered as a few more tears fell away. Silence over took him, time pasted as the world stood silent around him..

Slowly sound came back, first the cars below that were still out became auditable once more. Then a dog's bark from a few blocks down echoed along with an ambulance's sirens. Then lastly to finish the nightly chorus he looked up at a blinking light in the sky. A soft rumble of an airplane whispered into his ears, smoothly is crossed the star spattered sky.

The stars were shinning somewhat brighter than normally it seemed to him. Just looking at them fills a person with some sort of strange hope and energy. They hung so high above him but seemed all too close. He raised his right arm up towards the sky, his hand grasping at the impossible distance between the stars and him. He wished he could touch them, stroke their warm luminous glow that they beamed towards Earth.

His arm rested back down next to him as time became apparent to him. He reach over and grasped his mask beside him, putting it then back on. He stood and brushed the dirt from him, sighing as his head started to ache from a on coming headache. He took a last look out over London feeling tired, his whole body felt slightly sore. V crossed the roof top quickly and entered the lift. It rattled and hummed as he was carried back down to the Shadow Gallery. He silently walked thru the gallery toward his bedroom, all he wanted to do was sleep. The man cried but the mask just kept smiling.

  
Evey suddenly sat up in her bed with sweat dripping down her face and neck. She ran a hand over face, wiping the fresh sweat from it. The dream she had slipped from her mind as she tried to hold on to it. But like sand it slipped thru her fingers and was gone. She glanced around the small room in the dim light that shone thru her single window. Images of piles of books drifted in her mind but her eyes saw other wise. She sighed heavily as she laid back down, she needed to get back to bed quickly. Tomorrow morning was the first day of her new job, it was a low wage but she sure no one would recognize her or ask many questions. As Evey closed her eyes and resettled she couldn't help but think of V as she fell asleep once more. 


	2. They All Fall Down

Two Weeks Later

V placed down a plate on the birch table, he paused for a moment. Looking across the table at the opposite chair he could see a shadow of Evey sitting there. She looked at him with bold brown eyes as she tasted his cooking for the first time.

"Is this real butter?"

His eyes lowered, locking on the tea cup near his hand. His vision blurred and his shoulder's felt heavy, he slouched slightly. V inhaled sharply then grabbing the tea cup; he placed it next to the plate and finished setting the table for one. The vision of Evey was now gone but the harsh feeling it came with remained.

Evey pushed down on a black button, a large black umbrella opened its self in front of her. She took a step down from the doorway she was standing in and started down the brick sidewalk. The rain was finally falling heavy for once; the normally wet country was having a bad dry spell. But as heavy as the rain was falling it was going to be gone by tomorrow. She walked briskly along, passing by what few people were out in a rushed manor. Off in the distance the haunting sound of a bell ringing called out the current time. It wasn't long before she finally made it home, to her new apartment she found.

Evey jogged up the steps to the apartment's main doorway. She dug out her keys and fingered thru them till the right one was in her grasp. She gripped the umbrella in the other hand and stared at the dimly lit door. She stood frozen in place staring at the peeling paint near the key hole. She could feel it almost curling off the door, the dark green paint flaking off slowly. She took a step back and gasped as her keys fell from her hand.

The sound of the rain hitting her umbrella seemed to roar in her ears, the world was all too much for her to take. She shook her head to shake free of the disturbing feeling. Her breathing was shivering in her throat as she gripped hard on to the umbrella handle. She reached down and lifted her keys from a puddle they fell into. She wiped them off with her coat sleeve before unlocking the front door.

V sat silently in his chair with an empty plate in front of him. He had finished his dinner over ten minutes ago but he remained in the chair. He was staring at the nothing that rested on the plate before him. He looked up across the table and saw a mirror image of himself sitting; he stared at his own face looking back at him. His eyes blackened by the mustard gas and other chemicals that had filled the air that night stared at him and right thru him.

"You know better to doubt yourself." The other V spoke.

V looked away then back at the other him; he looked at his other self suddenly in surprise as the other V was smiling widely at him. Discolored teeth were displayed at him in a wide smile, V felt dizzy for a moment then angry. He stood up suddenly knocking back the chair he was sitting in.

The other V laughed and leaned forward. He rested his elbow on the table, his chin cupped in his hand. "If you slip at all, it'll all fall down. All your ideals you stand for, all that pain you put her thru. Slip and fall and it all goes to waste." The other V laughed once more, "London bridges falling down, falling down."

"Shut up!" V screamed at nothing.

His breath was quick and harsh as now he saw no one there. He grabbed his head and screamed, "DAMN IT!" He pushed the plate off the table; it smashed to bits on the stone floor as he leaned on the table. Tears rolled from his eyes once more, "damn it" he cried fell to his knees then buckled forward. "I know that… I know that…"

"Do you have this in a hard cover?"

Evey looked up from her magazine she was reading and stared at the woman who just spoke at her. Evey sat upright and smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, uh yes, yes we do. Here let me get it for you."

She got off her stool from behind the counter and walked around it. She led the woman down an aisle of books, coming to a stop at one of the many book shelves. She scanned downward till she found what the woman was looking for. She pulled it out and handed it to her. "Here you go" she politely spoke.

"Thank you" the woman kindly replied.

Evey stood up and looked at the round bulge that was the woman's stomach. She smiled softly as they both walked back to the front counter. "So when are you due?"

The woman beamed as her light brown hair shimmered in the fading day light. "Oh, June 21st"

Evey rang up the woman and felt a pang of jealously ache at her. The woman's hair was just like hers, brown with soft curls and soft blond highlights. An image of crying in a titled room as her head was shaved flashed in her mind. She quickly let it slip away as she handed the woman her change back. "I hope you have a beautiful and healthily baby"

The woman beamed back in only a way a expecting mother could, "Thank you, I hope so too."

Evey smiled and they both gave each other a nod along with polite 'good byes'. As the door shut behind the woman Evey looked up at the clock on the wall. Ten more minutes till she had to close. Just enough time for her to finish her article she was reading. She looked back down at a fuzzy picture of V.

Evey read thru the last section of the two page article that was put out on V. She was only sentences away from finishing when the door opened to the store. Evey looked up at the shadow of man standing in the doorway. She couldn't make out who it was with the sun setting right behind him. She narrowed her eyes then gasped when she saw that he was holding something in his hand. 


	3. Summer Day Dreams

"You found it?" Evey stared at the brown package that was being set down in front of her.

A man about her age with spiky black hair smiled at her, "I told you I would."

Evey picked up the package; "I don't know how to thank you." she softly spoke as she studied her package.

The man chuckled slightly, "Well you can start by paying me for my troubles. That wasn't an easy movie to get my hands on, not too many copies left."

Evey stared at the man then looked around in surprise, "Right! Right!" She grabbed up her bag and dug around in it till she found her wallet. She paid him right away and he departed with a smile and a wink. Evey just shook her head as he exited the book store.

Once he was gone she looked back down at the package then back up at the clock. "Ops closing time." She beamed as she went to the door to lock it.

V sat at a fine oak desk staring at a monitor. He moved the black mouse around as he placed the finishing touches on one of his plans to come. The Shadow Gallery was filled with a variety of different music for over the past hour as he worked. He read over an email he just received and sat back with a smile.

"There, it's done."

An email displayed in front of him with a list of all his shipping addresses. Half of London a month before November 5th would receive a box from him. It would contain a wig, cape, hat, and Guy Fawke's mask. He took a last look over the list as he scrolled thru all the names he had compiled. The boxes would be flown in from dummy company from France, then sent thru a re mailing company to be delivered by a separate delivery carrier. He made sure to cover his tracks completely and also leave no traces to wreak his wonderful surprise to all of London.

He stared over the list idly now as a thought crept into his mind. "I dare to wonder if your new name is on my list dear Evey."

Evey sat on her couch and carefully cut thru the tape and paper. She pulled the DVD out of its wrapping and smiled softly. "The Count Of Monte Cristo" she read to herself.

She stood up and opened the DVD container, walking to her small TV, placing it into the built in DVD player. She went back to the couch and sat down. It wasn't before long till she was lying down on the couch instead. The time she lived with V filled her head, she had lived with him for weeks never sure of what was going to happen to her exactly. She thought about the time she spent in the fake cell, how she was drawn into a well acted lie to show her 'the truth'.

When the film finished she rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She thought about the last song she heard there in the Shadow Gallery. She missed that song dearly; she missed the smell of eggs and toast in the morning. She missed all the art, the books, the conversations they had and all the ones they didn't. Her vision slowly went blurry as her eyes filled with tears.

"I miss you V" she cried as tears that she had been holding on to finally drained out over her face.

V carefully clipped away a few branches from the rose bush he was working on. He set his cutting shears down and placed the remains of his pruning in a small trash bag. He bent down and smelled the roses thru his mask, "Lovely" he complemented them.

V took off his gardening gloves and laid them next to the cutting shears. He tied up the bag and walked out of the room he devoted to Valeria and the growing of roses. He passed by the TV he left on to listen to while working, he stopped and watched when he saw his picture display on the screen.

"..the terrorist known as 'V' has been recently connected now to the terrorist attack at St. Mary's…"

V stared at the news woman as she was now blinking more than would be called normal. "Is that so?" V mused to himself out loud.

He shook his head and sighed at the newest news on him that the government had been filling the airwaves with. V tossed the trash into the larger trash bin in the kitchen. As the lid clicked shut he sighed as he looked around the Shadow Gallery. "I suppose the place could use a good cleaning." V rolled up the shelves of the grey cotton shirt he had on under his vest.

V sat on his knee's with purple rubber gloves on and a rag in hand. A red bucket sat next to him full of water and soap. He had spent the past two hours now cleaning, he polished the statues, swept and mopped the floors, wiped the dust from the paintings, and now he was wiping down all the walls. He was starting to wish he had some windows to air out the Shadow Gallery. So he did the next best thing and opened the roof door and left the lift's door open. He was blessed with a pleasant summer breeze blowing off from the Thames.

He dropped the rag back into the bucket smiling as his last cleaning task was completed. He cleaned up the bucket then he took a shower himself. Refreshed and having it all done before two o'clock he felt accomplished. He zipped up his doublet then place on his mask and wig. He came out of his bedroom and viewed the spoils of his labor.

He sniffed the air that was drifting in from above and down thru the lift shaft. A soft smell, warm and fragrant floated on the air. V walked over to the lift and rode it up to the roof. He walked out into the blazing but pleasantly warm sun. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked over the railing.

A soft smile slid on lips, "I forgot what today was" he humored at himself.

People and flowers filled the streets, music and voices echoed from below filling the air. A banner tied over the street reading "Summer Festival" in bright colors, flapped in the wind. V leaned against the railing resting his chin in his cupped hand; he was up high enough to not have to worry about anyone spotting him.

He watched as children laughed and blew bubbles into the air. A group of men laughed as they sat outside of a pub a few buildings down. Women laughed and joked in different groups, keeping watch ever still on their children running about. Vendors of balloons, flowers, and all kinds of food walked the streets. As V watched more it made him feel a million miles away. This was what he was fighting for, for the freedom to laugh like the children were now doing. To have a care free chat with your fellow Englishmen freely. To enjoy such freedom's more than once a year on a government deemed and monitored holiday. As he looked closer, he watched as the fingermen tried to blend into the crowd, watching for anything. Keeping the so called peace but more likely instilling fear on not being arrested.

As much as it looked care free it was being controlled and directed in the direction they wanted it to go. But still as dulled as holidays go he couldn't help but wish he could join. To walk thru the decorated streets and smell all the different flowers for sale. To sit outside the pub eating fish and chips with a pint to drink. There were so many pleasures of life he wanted to go and enjoy that very moment. Pleasures he would never have but could only hope his actions would allow countless others to instead in his place.

V watched off in the distance now as large summer clouds drifted along on the distance horizon. He couldn't help thinking about the many things he would never get to do. He pictured going on a summer's picnic in the country. Laying in the grass, watching the clouds go by as they changed their shape. He thought about Evey in a pale yellow summer dress. A wicker hat on her head, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Eating sandwiches and drinking soda together under the cool shade of a large oak tree. He thought about watching her hair sway in the summer wind around her soft face. He thought about her smile, her eyes, and her lips. He thought about what it would be like to touch her lips, what they would taste like. What her midrange moan would sound as he touched her.

V gasped when he found himself gripping the stone railing almost painfully hard. The day dream he was lost in faded away. He shook his head as he felt an odd ache over take him. He frowned and let out an exasperated sigh. He walked backed to the lift to take another shower, a cold one this time. Part of him cursed his self for day dreaming off in such a manor. But another part sighed, knowing that he would never see or do such things, so was it so bad to just dream of them? He pulled off his mask and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he had another headache coming on.


	4. Forgotten

Evey was lying on her couch, fast asleep from watching 'The Count of Monte Cristo' again. She had found her self every other weekend or so watching it late at night. In her sleep she rolled on to her side, pulling a blanket around her more. A shadow of a figure stood above her, watching her sleep. A gloved hand reached out and gently stroked her cheek, speaking to her in that distinctive voice she knew all too well.

"Evey" it called to her.

Evey sat up panting with sweat dripping from her. She looked around and saw nothing, her chest soon started to shake as she pulled her knees to her body. Her head rolled forward as she started to cry, she silently sobbed as she knew that she had only been dreaming. That he hadn't really been there, she felt foolish to think he would come, to believe such an idea. No, the choice to see him again was all up to her. But as much as she wanted to see him, she just couldn't let herself go back yet. Evey may have been free of her fear but not of being alone. She was alone.

V opened his fridge looking over the few contents it held now. "Well it looks like I better go shopping."

V shut the fridge and headed to his makeup room. He undressed and pulled on a black uniform and mask that was hanging in the armoire. He tightened the belt around his waist and gave himself a look over in the mirror. A smirk spread on his face under the black knitted mask.

V stood on top of a roof across from a warehouse; he held a pair of binoculars to his eyes, watching a truck of supplies back in. He chuckled as he put the binoculars away in his belt, then running across the roof towards a near by fire escape silently moving in the darkness. The driver of the truck stepped out of the cab on to the asphalt. He twisted his back as he stretched; a few cracks rang out from his spine as he groaned. The man never heard V coming up from behind him. There was a soft thud and then the man falling to the ground. V looked around for any witness's before dragging him off to a near by alley. He placed him in a pile of boxes, covering him up with bags of trash and more boxes.

V quickly ran back to the truck and got into the drivers seat. He laughed as he started up the truck, "Ah to play the villain or better yet the highway man." He mused out loud as he sped off out of the back parking lot. The truck and V disappeared into the night, goods and all, the truck was to be found later abandoned by the docks.

V opened the fridge once more smiling under his mask. "Ahh that's better." He admired all the foods he enjoyed to eat, once more they filled the previous empty space. Of course all the leftovers were kept in a larger freezer for storage, waste not, want not.

With a job well done and the morning sun rising above across London, it was time for V to turn in for the night. He dressed into his night time clothes and slipped under the Egyptian cotton sheets. With sheets as soft as his and pillows with goose down it only took minutes before V was asleep. V never dreamed much, when he did it was of strange places and not so important events.

V tossed and turned under the sheets, the dream he was having was so vivid and real, almost like the life he lost and forgot suddenly came bubbling up from within him. As he saw the dream became clear in his mind, he realized how bright the colors were, as if the contrast was turned up a bit too high. Then as if his eyes were adjusting in the dream, the boldness of this world he was in became soft yet still vibrantly rich. He felt warm, almost hot; he looked up and saw the sun in a cobalt blue sky. He raised his hand to block the rays, his eyes narrowed against the harsh sunlight. He gasped slightly as he noticed his arm.

"What?" he sputtered.

He dropped his arm and looked over his hands, they were smooth and peach colored. No burns, no scars, just soft untouched flesh. He looked up and around, the world was now clear to him, his eyes fully adjusted to the light finally. V stood on a walk way that was lined with bushes, trees, and buildings. It was beautiful and looked so fully of life even thou he was alone standing there. He looked himself over and found he was wearing a black short sleeve collared shirt and tan kakis.

"Hey your going to be late!" a woman's spoke to him suddenly.

V turned around and there was a woman smiling at him. Also now there were people walking about everywhere all over what looked like some sort of campus. She spoke to him again, saying his name but the sound came out muted. "I'm sorry what?" he responded, he shook his head feeling confused.

The woman sighed and rested a hand on her hip, she had stunning blue eyes and long soft brown hair with a slightly curl running thru it. "Open your ears, your going to be late for your class. Am I going to have to hold your hand and walk you there?" She laughed at her own joke shaking her head. She was stunning to look at.

V found himself smiling and watched as a copy of his self was walking to her. It was like he had spilt in two as he watched his self walk with her now into the crowd. A hum started to fill the air till it grew painfully loud in his ears. It made him crumple forward covering his ears. He stood back up stumbling to look at where the noise was coming from.

He was now in a crowd of people, many of them shouting and holding signs. The hum was gone but the crowd was just as loud. The woman from before was standing next to him, she looked at him with strong and resolved eyes, taking his hand into hers.

"Freedom!" she screamed ahead over the multitude of people.

Then came the screams, they were blood curdling, almost as loud as the gun shots that now echoed around them. An army of men in body armor marched thru the crowd towards them. V felt the woman's hand tighten around his till she was white knuckled and shaking. She was afraid but fought it with everything she had; she stood her ground, daring the soldiers to make her move.

V could feel what she meant to him, as if he knew her, he knew all about her, except her name. This feeling filled him before a shot rang out that almost froze his dream world. The woman's eyes suddenly grew large as a bullet tore thru her shoulder. Her hand relaxed as she slowly titled back. V watched in slow motion as people ran past them screaming, he watched as the blood sprayed out of the open wound that had been torn right thru her.

He shouted at her as tears filled his eyes. Her grip suddenly was back, the world sped back up to normal as she steadied herself to keep from falling back. Her face turned into rage, it was now like a fire burning around her. Her eyes showed her resolve, her body fought to keep its place, she didn't even flinch as the warm blood began to soak her shirt.

Her scream echoed into the air once more, louder than ever, "FREDOM!"

V gasped at how he could feel it in his chest, vibrating every little bone and fiber in his body. He wanted to scream, he wanted to grab her, to hold her, to take her away but the loud hum came back and all was gone. It was in that last moment he could just make out her shape, that her name flickered across his tongue finally only to disappear.

V was standing in the cell he used to inhabit. A shadow of his past self was in one of corners hugging his legs to his chest. He rocked back and forth looking wildly at his feet. "I can't remember… I can't remember anymore" he muttered.

He looked up at V with wide eyes; there were no tears, just streaks of the ones long since dried up. "I can't remember her name anymore!" The copy of V screamed then began to cry back into his knees.

V's chest felt heavy, he felt like he couldn't breathe. How could he have forgotten? He knew he knew her; a part of him burned inside of him at the fact of it. He could feel the rage boiling in his veins. Everything that was his was stolen from him, his life, his love, even who he was. It was all gone; he was no one, just a letter and a mask. He felt no longer human; he felt like a beast with that much hate inside of him.

V sat up in his bed; his heart felt like it was going to rip right out of his chest. His hand flew to his chest to check if it had not already escaped from his flesh. He then started to choke on his own air and saliva. He fumbled to get out of bed quickly but ended up falling to the floor on his hands and knees. Bile was now all over the stone floor, his body convulsed as everything he had still in his stomach came up and out.

He coughed and gasped for air, his throat was burning terribly. He let out a deep shivering breathe, "Why, why now did I remember that after all this time." V sat back on his knees with water brimming his dark eyes. "Don't you dare give me hope to live!" he yelled trebling. He looked down at the pile of liquid and solids he just discharged. "Don't you dare do this to me now! Not when I have such little time left!"

Evey sat in the far back corner of a small pub. She was eating out for once if you even wanted to call it that. An empty soup bowl sat on the table along with a half eaten sandwich. She regretted eating at that pub now. She originally picked it because she saw a Jukebox, a more modern one than what V had but one none the less, sitting by the window. There was also a small spot cleared of tables neared it, she was now watching why.

A couple danced slowly, they were so closely pressed together it hypnotized her. Their eyes were locked and small almost secret smiles crested their lips. They looked so in love, so oblivious to the world that they lived in.

_"Confidence in you, is confidence in me, is confidence at a high speed"_ played the music, filling the pub with soft and almost spacey sound. It was haunting to watch them move together to it.

The couple moved closer together, it seemed almost impossible to do but then lips were touching softly. Flesh was being mixed together as their love seemed to soak the air of the room. Evey suddenly stood and walked over to the bar. She quickly took out a few bills; passing them to the bartender as she paid for her meal. "Thank you" she softly spoke before rushing out.

Evey kept her gaze to the door as she passed by the couple. It seemed like she couldn't get to the door quick enough. She could hear the music still outside of the pub; her throat grew tight as she now pushed herself thru the crowd of people. She walked as fast as she could down the sidewalk. She held a hand over her mouth as she kept pushing forward. She wouldn't let any tears come; she wouldn't dare show such emotion in public.

She finally stopped in front of a store window, there was still a few people walking by but much less than the crowd she first had to push her way thru. A voice and a name whispered into her ears as she tried to catch her breath. She turned and looked into the window to see a row of TV's playing the news. A man was speaking with a picture of V to the side of him. Evey's breath slowed as she walked to the window and watched. Her body felt heavy and light at the same time as she calmly stared on.

When the story was finished she looked down at her hands that were pressed against the glass. The words and images of the couple from the pub danced in her head as they did when she watched them. She then looked down the sidewalk and noticed where she was. She sighed and went back to walking, slowly this time but with a direction in mind.

She wandered the street with the song stuck in her head. The tune played over and over, she felt almost haunted as she walked down each street, across many city blocks till she came to the street she was being drawn to. She walked it slowly and alone, the way she wanted it to be. She came to a halt when she reached the beginning of a small alley. She looked up at the building that had all the windows dressed as if someone lived or worked there. Not many would pay enough attention to noticed that you couldn't see into any of the windows passed the curtains that framed them.

She felt empty, like a blank sheet of paper looking at that building. This was the closest she had been near him since she left after what he had done to her. She thought about going in, what she would say, what he would say. An ache for his voice to fill her ears resonated thru out her. The ache grew more and more till it moved in a rumble in her chest. Her heart beat never felt heavier, she knew this emotion all too well. It was because of this emotion that she kept walking now, right on past the tall sandstone colored building. Right past where the man she loved lived. Never looking back to give in to any hope he would be looking out one of the windows. She only would let her self wonder what he was doing at that moment.


	5. Imagine

V's mask sat next on the desk, staring back at him as he watched his pc's flat screen monitor. He leaned to the side, resting on the arm of the chair, uncomfortably relaxing. His eyes were tired, heavy, and now started to water. He dabbed away at the tear with a cotton handkerchief, then letting out a wide yawn. He had been monitoring Creedy's movements for the past three days now. He took a nap every twelve hours or so to keep his mind from turning into a dull mush. His body was struggling to function with no more than six hours of sleep. He had tapped into the police feed, he had used Chief Inspector Finch to set up the surveillance on Creedy.

His back was stiff from all the slouching; he couldn't bring himself to sit up right anymore. V sipped at a cup of coffee and nibbled on shortbread cookies idly as he shifted restlessly in his chair. V watched as Creedy sat eating his supper alone in a rich and well kept dinning room. He sighed and ran a hand over his face leaning back in his chair. He hung his arms off to the sides looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. The jukebox clicked and switched songs, softly the stringing of a guitar filled the room, soon it was followed by a cell that played hauntingly beautiful music.

"Flames by Vast" V muttered idly to no one but himself. He knew every song, each song's name and who preformed it, he knew all 872 songs he knew by heart. For years he listened to music day in and day out. But he still to his displeasure he never had the chance to dance to any of them. The sting of regret bit at his mind.

_"Close your eyes  
let me touch you now  
let me give you something that is real  
close the door  
leave your fears behind  
let me give you what you're giving me"_

The cello played with the guitar and a set of strings, the song was slow and mournful. V closed his eyes listening even closer to the words and melody.

_"You are the only thing  
that makes me want to live at all  
when I am with you  
there's no reason to pretend  
that when I am with you I feel flames again  
just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
You"_

The cello and guitar sung together alone, the music echoed of the stones walls. V smiled slightly at how lovely the harmonics of his home gave just the right pitch to the song. He could feel and see in his mind how smooth the strings were on the cello. How the bow floated back and forth over them, it was as smooth as a calm lake of water. The music was the gentle ripples dancing on its surface. He drank every last note in like a French wine. V slowly opened his eyes as the song faded to its end.

V sat up right in the chair, looking back at the window on his screen. Creedy was still eating his meal, "What a terribly unexciting bloke you are Mr. Creedy." V leaned forward and picked up another cookie. He looked over the cookie; the shape of a rook was baked into the surface. "You shall be a pawn Mr. Creedy in exacting my final revenge. Then once the Chancellor Sulter is gone and out of the way then you shall have your final verdict as well. Enjoy your last meals while you still can." V chuckled as he bit the head clean off the rook, enjoying his cookie.

It was an uneventful morning so far for Evey. Her life had drifted back into a routine that she might have been getting use to a bit too well. Her job was pretty easy and gave her the chance to read many wonderful books, well the good ones that weren't blacklisted. From time to time she missed the types of books V had, the stories that weren't censored approved. Stories that had a life, they held an edge that could cut right into you like a hot knife. Stirring the emotions and caressing the imagination.

Evey unlocked the shops door, entering the silently awaiting store. She glanced over at the calendar on the wall, there was still some time till November 5th but it seemed a lot closer than ever. The air around her felt heavy, she had been doing better ever since she went to V's home. Just seeing it again helped push back down the simmering stew of emotions that were inside of her.

She was lost in her idle thoughts and didn't hear the first shouts of yelling. The second pair of shouts made her looked back out to the street. She could hear people yelling something; it wasn't clear what they were saying exactly. Evey went back outside to see what was happening. She gasped and almost took a step back as a group of young teenagers came running towards her, all of them wearing capes, hats, and Guy Fawkes masks.

Evey watched wide eyed as they got closer and closer to her, then in a flash they were right next to her. She spun around to keep her eyes locked on them. She watched as they passed right by, one turned and looked at her. Evey's heart began to race as she was being looked at by the man in the mask, like V was looking at her again. Then as if she blinked they were down at the end of the corner, then completely gone in only a matter of moments.

"V" she whispered as she kept staring in the direction they ran off in.

V was sitting on the couch in front of TV, it hummed slightly as he just shut it off. He tossed the remote down next to him and sighed. Everything was going to plan; everything was falling in to place. "Just like you planed" V spoke to his self. "Everything expect one part"

V stood and walked over to the chess board that stood on a table. He looked over the board, taking the time to examine each piece. He raised his hand and picked up the white queen. "All except this."

V put the queen back down into its place, letting his fingers linger on it for a moment or two. Idea's and thoughts raced about in his head. He huffed a breath of air out in frustration, holding his arms behind his back as he started to pace around the Shadow Gallery.

"Do I dare to go see her?" he asked himself.

"No, no you can't do that." V responded.

V looked up and a copy of his self stood before him. His arms crossed over his chest watching V pace the room. "I just want to know if she's alright." V asked his copy.

"She's fine, you know she's fine. You made her that way. Made her so she would live thru anything, live thru what's to come." The copy responded.

V nodded but frowned under his mask, "Still, to see her again would be most enjoyable."

"There is no branch waiting for you there." The other V coldly replied.

V spun around fiercely, facing his copy, "Don't you think I know that!" he screamed.

The other V dropped his head slightly, gazing at the floor. Giving a heavy sigh he looked back up at V. "Then don't do this to yourself. Don't go."

V turned his back to the copy, searching his thought on what to do. "Well if she's not going to come back before the 5th, I'll just go to her!"

V stormed off to his makeup room, snatching up his cape and hat. He slid his belt on, sheaving each knife in place. He came out of the room fully dressed, walking quickly to his work desk. He dug thru a draw, pulling out a sheet of paper. He folded it and shoved it away into his pants pocket. He crossing the Shadow Gallery in a flash, hurrying to the lift. The other V watched as he raised the door to the lift and stepped on.

"You shouldn't do this." The copy shook his head with disappointment.

V glared at his copy thru the mask, "Try and stop me" he sneered, slamming down the door.

Alone, the copy of V placed his face into his hands, shaking his head in pity. "I'm such a damn fool."

The sky was a burning red and Evey watched the living painting while sitting in her bedroom window. A warm breeze was blowing in her face, touching her skin with invisible fingers. A peaceful feeling drifted in the air for once, not many sirens had gone by, and the normally present appearance of Fingermen was scarce. It was a please night for once in a while, she was enjoying the show of colors before her.

For her own amusement she pictured V standing out on the fire escape next to her window. She slid out of the window out on to the fire escape, standing now next to the imagery V. She looked up at his masked face as he now was looking at her.

V stood facing Evey up straight and proper. "With such visions of beauty and grandeur before me, pleasure has never felt so vibrantly delicious than this moment now."

Evey smiled at the fiction she had created, "Yes the sunset set is quite lovely."

V moved towards Evey, gently he held her arms, gazing down at her. "I wasn't speaking of the sun set Evey, lovely as it is I find you so much more intoxicating to my senses."

Evey blushed as she became lost for words. "Oh..Oh V, that's so"

"Shhh" V whispered. He drew Evey to his body, holding her softly in his embrace. Evey felt light and airy, she looked up at V, smiling at his affection. She slipped her hands up to his mask, holding it in her hands. She moved her face slowly to his mask, kissing it softly.

Evey pulled back from the touch, her chest moving slowly but felt heavy and tight. Her hands still rested on the sides of V's mask. She pulled them slowly back running a finger under along the thin strip of flesh she could feel between the high collar and porcelain mask. It felt smooth but had an odd texture under the surface of his skin; it reminded her of her own scar she had from a burn on her leg. It felt like skin but a different kind.

Evey stood alone on the fire escape trapped in her dream world. She came rushing back to reality with a dark black shadow jumped down in front of her. Surprised, Evey took a step back, pushing herself against the railing of the fire escape. She gasped as she looked at the figure before her.

"You almost bloody scared me to death!" Evey yelled.


	6. An Inch

V studied the sheet of names he held in his hands. It was a list he complied of who could be Evey hiding. It had taken him most of the day to quickly cross off all names expect the last one he was currently watching. He stood on an apartment building's flat roof, looking out at a building across the street. He noticed how the stone was now a rose pink and soft orange color. He turned toward the west and took a few moments to watch the setting sun; London was ablaze in colors of red and orange. Not to be distracted V went back to his business, placing the sheet into his pants pocket that he exchanged for a pair of binoculars. He zoomed in on one of the apartment's windows; he could see someone moving behind the shear curtains but couldn't see any details of who the person really was.

V lowered his binoculars sighing, "I suppose a closer look is in order."

V quickly rushed across the roof towards the nearest fire escape. With all the other V's running around London in his uniforms he graciously sent to all of London, he was having an easier time sneaking around. If he was noticed, which he hadn't yet been, he could just brush it off as a pretender in a mask. He rushed across the empty street towards the other side. He climbed up the fire escape to the roof then back down the other side's fire escape, keeping him self pressed to the building's wall and shadows. V slunk in a perfected silence, thru the metal grating he could see a figure walk out of the window he was watching, they now stood on the fire escape alone. V slowly moved trying to get a better look at who it was.

'Evey, is that you?' V thought to his self, hope rising in his chest.

Evey frowned at the black shadow that had surprised her. "Bloody cat" she muttered at the now purring feline. It stood on top of the railing staring at her with bold green eyes and jet black fur. It softly let out a 'meow' coxing Evey to come to him, Evey did go to the cat, smiling and petting his head. "And who might you be Mr. Cat?" Evey scratched under the cat's chin as it purred even more.

Evey giggled slightly as the cat rubbed its face more into her hand, forcefully trying to be rubbed more. She noticed a collar on the cat; she ran her hands around it till she found a silver tag. Holding the tag in her hand she couldn't help but laugh, "Vincent" Evey laughed. "Could this be any more bloody ironic than it already is with all the V's in my life?"

Evey amused her self with Vincent till it became completely dark outside. She went inside and was partially followed by Vincent. He sat in the window frame, letting out a rather loud meow. Evey shook her head as she laughed more. "Sure, sure. I'll give you a treat Vincent."

Evey went to her fridge and pulled out a slice of cheese and ham. She walked over and held it out for Vincent, he purred then snatched it away out of her hand. He jumped out on to the fire escape, pausing for a moment to stare at Evey. Then he was gone back up the fire escape, it looked to her to the roof to eat his treat. She smiled and pulled herself back into her apartment fully. "I wonder what color eyes V has?"

V sat on a slanted roof; he was up rather high looking out over London. His cloak rustled around him as a cool breeze came in off the ocean miles away. He heard a bell ring out into the night air, adding to the atmosphere. "Well Evey it looks like you have eluded me quite well." V stood up giving one last gaze over the city. "I do hope your well, where ever you are." V sighed at the defeat of not finding Evey. The last name was just another woman, just another red herring that lead him to no where.

V walked up the roof, taking his leave from his failed search. Thru the shadows he slipped back to his home, The Shadow Gallery. Once there he stood in the center, just listening, listening to nothing. The sound of his breathing beneath the mask grew loud in his ears; he held it, the silence permeating his whole body. V let the air out of his lungs and slipped off his hat. He walked to the make up room, placing his hat away, and then taking off his cloak, hanging it back up. He sat down in the old wooden chair, looking into the mirror he slipped off his mask, then his wig. Placing both back on to the wooden head they would rest on till he needed them once more.

V sat there, looking at his face in the mirror. A face he knew but didn't recognize stared at him. He touched his face knowing it was his but still it remained unfamiliar. At Lark Hill he had forgotten all that he was before there. He did retain all of his knowledge on how to speak, how to read, what his likes and dislikes were. He remembered it all, expect who he was, what his life really was. He didn't know his face; he could only imagine what it looked like before the fire. There were no mirrors in his cell or anywhere at Lark Hill that he could have looked into. Only memories of blurred images of what he could make out in the metal dish they severed what could never be called food to him.

He leaned his elbow on the desk, rubbing his head with his hand. Another head ache was pulsating right behind his eyes and forehead. Behind that mask of burned flesh was a face, a face he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. There were people who reminded him of faces he once knew. It was a constant torment that he had to live with each day. Knowing things but not understanding them. Why did one person make him feel he knew someone like them once before. Who was he? What did he do? His mind raged with so many questions it became a boiling stew inside of him.

He yelled as he stood up, breathing hard, feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. He looked at himself in the mirror; he looked like a wild animal. V's eyes were dark with red rings around his pupils, permanently discolored by the chemicals that that had saturated the air the night of his escaped. It seemed like he had no eyes, no eyes at all. His skin was red and covered with white scars from the 3rd degree burns. He could suppose he was lucky it was still all surface damage. He still could see, speak clearly, and hear just fine. He still had a nose, a chin, teeth, and cheeks. What he didn't have was hair, it was all burned away never to grow back. Still even if he counted his blessing he was too marked to ever want to show his face.

V quickly grabbed up his mask and wig, putting them back on. Now only an ever smiling mask was staring back at him. He took a moment to realize what he was doing and felt pathetic.

"Your acting like a god damn child." He scolded his own reflection.

Evey stood in front of her kitchen wall, staring at the calendar. She held a red marker in her hand and crossed an X over one of the boxes. Her gaze locked on to the next box, "Tomorrow's the day." There was a red circle drawn around the date of November 5th on her calendar, a reminder of him and her promise she still had to keep.

Evey sat down on her couch, turning on the TV to wind down for the day, trying to not get too worked up about seeing V tomorrow. Idle thoughts passed thru her mind, how was he, what has he been up to, well besides the outfits of him he had shipped to almost everyone one in London. Was he well, did he miss her, what would she say, what would he say? Evey fell mellow but her mind was ravaged with so many questions. Her stomach growled under all the internal stress she had, she ignored the pain, just staring at the television.

She felt too wired to even try and sleep; she just kept watching whatever caught her eye. The hours passed and Evey finally gave in, passing out on her couch with the TV still on. The next day she awoke with the sun bearing down on her face. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light. She turned her gaze to the TV; the five o clock news was on. Evey sat up staring at the clock in the bottom of the TV.

"Shit, I over slept!"

Evey dashed towards her bathroom rushing to get into the shower. She started hurrying to get clean but then slowed down till she stood still under the hot water. "I'm really going to see him again. Today is the day, his day." She closed her eyes letting the water soak into her every pore. She drowned and washed away all of her worries and any fears she might have still retained. When she exited the bathroom she was calm and collected. She went to the bedroom to dress; there was no longer a need to hurry.

Lying in his bed V stared at the ceiling. "After this I may no longer know or enjoy the comforters of a bed. After this your vengeance shall be fulfilled. Your vendetta finished and you shall be no more. Death awaits you today; shall you embrace it or shy away?"

V rolled over looking at the copy of his self that just spoke. He stood in the doorway between his room and the hall to the Shadow Gallery. "I have no fear, only regret of a life I can't live." V replied feeling the calm before the storm.

The other V kept staring at V thru the mask, "Good, because there's no going back. It's time."

V rolled back looking up at the ceiling. "I know."

V showered for the last time, he got dressed for the last time, he placed on his mask and wig for the last time, and made his bed for the last time. V ran his hand over the fabric, pressing it flat and neat. His chest grew heavy as he looked over his bed; he bent down and smelled the comforter.

He stood up and closed his eyes for a few seconds, "I'm sad to say that I will never get to smell the scent of love on you. The smell of passion will never stain these sheets. For that I am sorry, we both will not know of such joy." He left his bedroom for the last time.

The rest of the day V spent time in each room, making each article neat and taking the time to enjoy the image of it, he took his gloves off, feeling the texture of each object beneath his fingers. He was saying goodbye to his home in his own way. Saying thank you to each piece of art, each piece of music, each bit of his home one last time. Today he would pass it on to Evey, the future was hers now, his world was about to pass into yesterday, with him along with it.

He ended with his last goodbye in Evey's room, the time for him to leave was fast approaching and she still had not come. He did not cry, he did not morn, he just sat there, looking at her bed. There was an unnerving calm running along in his body. He didn't dare think finally now where he was going to end up after all was done and over with. Would heaven open their gates to him? Would hell swallow him whole? Or would he simply slide away into nothing? He didn't dare let such thoughts twist at him now. For this was his last day, a fact he knew all too well. He just hoped he wouldn't die all alone with no one to care for him.

Evey entered the gallery; there was only a deafening silence that filled it. She didn't see V anywhere but she knew where he was. She strolled over to the Jukebox, feeling the smooth metal under her fingertips. She knew what song she wanted to hear, what song would bring him out of her room. It was in that moment she could feel his emotion in the air, that it had become its own unique scent, a whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, carefully listening to its words.

Sadness filled her that she didn't visit sooner but she wouldn't allow herself to do so. She forgave him but part of her still couldn't, she hoped in time she could forgive him fully. She hoped in time she could get closer to him, to the man behind the ever smiling mask. All she needed was time with him, today was her first step towards that. After what would happen today was all said and done, she would give him the time. She would ask to stay with him once more, to want to grow closer to the man who was her friend, her betrayer, her love, her everything.

She opened her eyes pressing down on the plastic keys. The Jukebox clicked and the song came to life. She stood there, awaiting him to enter the room. She listened to the song, to the sound of a chair creaking as someone stood, and then to the sound of foot steps growing closer to her. She looked at the Jukebox feeling his gaze once more on her. V was now there in the room with her.

_"Now you say you're lonely, you cry the whole night through."_ A woman's voice filled the air.

"I miss this song" Evey finally spoke.

V felt a heavy lump rise up in his throat. There she was, standing once more in front of him. Her hair was still cut short, her skin was still a natural glow, her eyes strong but not weary looking. V bit down hard on his lip as she now looked at him. He felt strangely nervous as her eyes bore on him now, a stunning change since the once timid and scared Evey he first knew. She was a whole new woman, a woman of his making.

_"Well you can cry me a river,"_

"I, didn't think you'd come" V felt his skin prickle as he spoke; he felt like a young boy trying to speak to his school yard crush.

"Well I said I would."

_"Cry me a river."_

V felt embarrassed has his face felt hot, "ahh" he breathed out. His gaze drifting from her, he was trying to shake this sense of the butterflies dancing in his stomach. "You look well."

_"I cried a river over you."_

"Thank you" Evey softly replied.

"May I enquire as how you avoided detection?"

_"Now you say you're sorry, for being so untrue."_

V could feel his hands tighten as well as every other muscle in his body, as her eyes locked still fast on to him. Her voice was the most wonderful sound he had heard since she left. "A fake ID works better than a Guy Fawkes mask."

"Ahh, hnn" he sighed with relief and almost laughed but held it back. "I must confess every time I heard a siren I, worried about you."

"I'd worried about my self for a while, but then one day I was at a market. And a friend, someone I worked with at the BTN got in line behind me. I was so nervous that when the cashier asked me for my money I dropped it. My friend picked it up, and handed it to me. She looked at me right in the eyes, didn't recognize me. I guess what you did to me worked better than I imagined."

_"Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river."_

V took a step back feeling shy and slightly ashamed, but what he needed to get done pushed him back ahead. He lifted his head and looked at Evey feeling still an arms length from her. He wanted to close that gap so badly now, he needed to before it was too late.

_"I cried a river over you."_

"I, have a gift for you, Evey, but before I give it to you. I'd like to ask you something." V took a breath; his chest was at the verge of shaking. "Would you'd, dance with me?"

"Now?" Evey replied slightly shocked. "On the eve of your revolution?"

"Oh, a revolution with out dancing is a revolution not worth having." His heart felt like it was beating too fast for its own good, his ears in tuned to whatever she might say next.

"I'd love to."

V let out a breath he didn't even noticed he was holding. His face burned as he took a step towards Evey and the Jukebox. "You, wouldn't mind if I make the musical selection?"

Evey smiled slightly and took a step back. "Not at all."

They chatted, both feeling scared and worried, but comfortable as they slowly danced together. Both had their emotions running high, yet only one knew what the real plan of action was, the other was following down an unknown path. Even if this was their last night together neither could have been happier to just be there, in that blink of time. It was their inch, an inch they would have and never give up. It was in that inch they were no longer alone.

-end-


End file.
